Satisfy
by AcidBlossom
Summary: They both had needs, and they relied each other to satisfy them. One shot. NomiRandy/Ghoulian; implied Randy/Julian. Rated M for strong language and sexual themes. Contains implied character death.


**Acid's Note-**

 **This came to me in a dream a few nights ago.**

 **I thought it was hot. So I wrote it down.**

 **I know it's really, REALLY imbecilic of me to ship two characters that never have and more than likely never will even meet in canon. But~ Randy and Julian are my legit otp (seriously; my devotion to this ship is undying) and, to be honest, I kind of like the idea of their evil selves doing…what they're gonna do in the story (I don't wanna spoil it; and no, I'm not just talking about sex). A lot of people ship NomiRandy with Dream Howard and they'll definitely never meet either so…Yeah. I guess it's okay that I'm doing this.**

 **Imma be referring to Evil Julian as Ghoulian in this story because it seems to be the most popular nickname for him (especially on Tumblr) and it doesn't sound as awkward as *insert a word here* Julian. Normally, my friends and I call him "Shiny Julian" (since he's just a palette swap like a Shiny Pokémon), but we're the only people in the world that call him that, so I'm not gonna do that here. And I don't plan on having either of these characters appearing too much in my other stuff, so it really doesn't matter. Shiny Julian will be, at the very least, mentioned a few times in my future stories but that's about it.**

 **I'm way too obsessed with this fucking show. I'm really embarrassed about it yet I need to scream my love from the rooftops. That's why this exists.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **SATISFY**

2017.

Norrisville was now the embodiment of chaos.

The high school was practically in ruins. Monster attacks occurred about ten times as often as they did four years ago. It was standing on its last legs and nobody knew how to fix it.

Viceroy's robots, however, were no longer a problem. McFist had given up a long time ago now. A superpower wasn't worth getting rid of the one person that could save everyone, nor was it worth the complete desolation of the town. And thus, the Sorcerer had Norrisville all to himself.

But what happened to the Ninja?

Oh, there was still a Ninja, and he was doing his best. But it was obvious that his best wasn't enough. The monsters were getting harder and harder to Destank, to the point that he had no choice but to simply put them out of their misery. This just led to more people grieving, which just led to more monsters.

What had gone wrong?

There may have been a Ninja, but there was no more Nomicon.

~XXX~

"Give him back…"

"You already know I can't do that."

"Please…Give him back…"

"You'll never give up, will you?"

Poor Julian. The boy seemed to have lost the sense of wanting or needing anything else. He didn't even seem like he wanted to be free anymore. All he wanted was his beloved Randy back. How pathetic.

In Ghoulian's hands was the book the contained Randy Cunningham's consciousness. His body was being controlled by NomiRandy, but his essence was imprisoned in the NinjaNomicon, and that was where it would stay as long as Ghoulian was in charge of it.

Of course, his patience with NomiRandy, his "accomplice," was waning. Perhaps Julian will get his way after all, if this cycle keeps repeating.

"You _may_ get Randall back." Ghoulian said. "But I'm not making any promises."

"Just let me see him…Just once… _Please_ …"

Ghoulian smiled and chuckled a little. "You know I'm not going to do that. Why do you even trust me anymore, after all this time?" He walked out of the bathroom, leaving his "good" counterpart alone once again.

It amazed Ghoulian that he was able to keep Julian in the Land of Shadows for a solid three and a half years without anyone seeming to care. The parents filed missing persons report, but the case went cold in just a few weeks. The only one that cared was Randy, but he was out of the picture. His little fat companion, whatever his name was, seemed to at least be aware, but he was also gone now and he never mattered in the first place.

At one point, Ghoulian considered having both Julian and Randy be imprisoned the Land of Shadows at the same time. But that was before he learned of the NinjaNomicon and before he tricked Randy into letting him inside of it. That was how he found NomiRandy.

What a rollercoaster life has been since then…

This was a hotel room in a small city a short distance away from Norrisville. It was best to stay as far from that place as possible, though not too far. The Chaos Pearl was somewhere in that town, but staying there would be risky. The world had given up on finding Randy and Julian, but they knew people would mistake them for their "good" counterparts and had to keep a safe distance.

NomiRandy was in Norrisville right now, once again on what he claimed to be a hunt for the Chaos Pearl. He only went occasionally, and always went with the hood covering his face. He claimed the hunt for the Choas Pearl was the reason why he ended up visiting other neighboring towns as well. But the fact that he had been coming back empty handed for three and a half years now had Ghoulian believing otherwise. He would usually be gone for about three days to a week. Though he never came back with the Chaos Pearl, he always came back with money, cigarettes, alcohol, and some food. Up until two years ago, he also had a network of at least a dozen girls he was sleeping with over there.

That last part was the one thing Ghoulian disliked the most about these little trips.

Since they were basically in hiding, NomiRandy couldn't be around girls nearly as much as he wanted to, which was a clear frustration to the adolescent boy. And Ghoulian, now physically maturing at the same rate as a human, was beginning to experience similar physical desires. Thus, they began taking out their sexual aggressions out on each other, which ended up developing into something more.

Ghoulian didn't know anyone else's body, nor did he want anyone else's body. NomiRandy was already essentially his property, but now he was even more possessive of him than ever. NomiRandy, on the other hand, had plenty of experience by the time they started doing this. But he said that he liked doing it with Ghoulian the most, and those words made Ghoulian feel something he couldn't quite identify. But it led to intense envy towards those girls, and he made his "accomplice" promise to stop messing around with them. NomiRandy claimed he was keeping this promise, and while there wasn't any other evidence against that claim, these long trips were saying otherwise. Besides, NomiRandy was the last person in existence that would willingly keep a promise or commit to just one person.

Ghoulian had already planned out what would happen if NomiRandy didn't find the ball soon. His consciousness would go back into the Nomicon, and the original Randy would be set free. But then Ghoulian would trap him in the Land of Shadows so he can be with his precious Julian. Neither of them would be a problem anymore, and Ghoulian would be left to find the Chaos Pearl. Alone.

This wasn't something Ghoulian wanted to do. He didn't want to get rid of NomiRandy. But they had a deal, and Ghoulian had full intent on fulfilling his role in it. The cycle was repeating itself too many times; leave for Norrisville, come back empty handed, rinse and repeat. It was agitating. It was infuriating. He didn't want to put up with it anymore.

With NomiRandy still on his mind, Ghoulian lay down on the pull-out couch bed. He turned on TV and blankly stared at the screen, not paying attention to the program. On side table was the TV remote, a lamp with a dying bulb, and a bottle of lubricant. In the corner of the room was the NinjaNomicon. He looked at the window, which was clouded to the point that seeing through it was out of the question. Winter was almost here. It wasn't snowing yet, but the frost was covering the window and there was a chill in the air.

About ten minutes later, NomiRandy walked through the front door.

In his right hand was a plastic bag containing three new bottles of liquor. Even though he was only eighteen, he could still manage to get his hands on some; he could get just about anything as long as he had loaded gun and a few threats in his arsenal. An unlit cigarette was held loosely in his mouth. Ghoulian knew that he had the lighter in one of his pockets and just didn't have the motivation to take it out.

Locking the door behind him, NomiRandy glanced at the white demon and gave him an insincere "hey."

"No food this time?" Ghoulian asked somewhat scornfully.

"We still got enough. But I knew you'd complain, so I got you this." The purple haired boy tossed him a small bag of Doritos.

The boy took a quick swig from one of the bottles before lighting the cigarette. Ghoulian didn't let the boy's "habits" bother him anymore. Not even the nauseating stench of the smoke, which stuck to his clothes and seemed to be everywhere, got to him. Tossing the bag of chips aside, he carefully observed NomiRandy's behavior for the next several minutes, watching him smoke and stare at the television.

"So what was her name?" Ghoulian suddenly asked. He knew there was something going on.

NomiRandy turned to him, sticking the cigarette butt into the ashtray on next to the TV. "The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

NomiRandy laughed out loud and shut off the TV. "I didn't do anything with anybody, baby. I told you, like, eighty times; I haven't touched a girl in two years. And even if I did, you know I wouldn't remember her name."

Ghoulian growled. He hated being called _baby_. It was such a stupid pet name, and he wasn't anyone's pet by any means.

"Baby." NomiRandy cooed.

Goddamn it.

"C'mere, baby. Talk to me."

Sighing sharply, the white clad demon got up from the bed and walked up to his "accomplice," who was looking back at him with an annoyingly wry smile.

"You know you can trust me."

"No, I cannot." Ghoulian retaliated. "If I can trust you, why haven't you given me the ball?"

"Baby, _please_." NomiRandy groaned. "I'll get the ball when I get the ball. 'Till then, the only balls you need are _these_ balls." He pointed to his crotch, wriggling his hips a little.

"You're disgusting." Ghoulian hissed. "And don't call me baby."

All of a sudden, NomiRandy grabbed him by the wrist and roughly pinned him against the wall. Their faces were barely a centimeter apart, and Ghoulian could feel the other's hot breath. He stared at him, almost snarling in anger.

"Oh, baby." NomiRandy teased. "Did I make ya mad? Y'know that always turns me on."

"Don't toy with me." Ghoulian snapped. "And _don't call me baby_."

"Too late. Y'know you can't stop me when I'm horny." NomiRandy purred as he roughly removed the demon's white overcoat. "You outta start wearing stuff that takes less time to take off, baby." He seemed to put a rather strong emphasis on _baby_ this time.

Ghoulian pouted. "How I dress shouldn't revolve around what _you_ -"

He was silenced when NomiRandy pressed a forceful kiss to his lips. The feeling of his warm, powerful lips almost instantly made Ghoulian forget that he was upset. He knew why he was upset, and he still was upset, but this euphoric feeling allowed him to put those feelings aside for a little while.

NomiRandy slowly pulled away. "Shut up." he whispered. "Your voice makes me wanna fuck you even more."

Ghoulian grinned devilishly. "You can't tell me what to do. I can say whatever the Hell I want, _baby_." He tried to mimic the other's tone and Boston accent to the best of his ability. They were kind of a perfect match in that they were both negative entities, and nobody told them what to do. Not even each other, unless it was times like these.

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

And thus, they dove into the bed and made quick work of the clothes concealing their bodies from each other.

The bed had seen better days and especially better nights. The previous owners seemed to have broken it in pretty good. There was going to be a lot of creaking tonight, with the springs screaming for mercy. The neighbors will probably complain again; the manager said last time was their final warning, so they will probably get kicked out. It didn't matter; they'd find somewhere else. As long as there was a bed, indoor plumbing, at least one mirror, and NomiRandy, Ghoulian could live just about anywhere.

"I love your skin." NomiRandy mumbled as he nuzzled into Ghoulian's neck. "It's too pure for this world. It's just begging me to make my mark…"

Ghoulian's breathing hastened as NomiRandy repeatedly kissed his neck. Kissing soon progressed into sucking and then softly biting, making him whimper a little in discomfort. He had a love-hate relationship with moments like these. He hated how the hickies that would soon appear were, in a way, a sign of ownership, like branding cattle. But he didn't belong to NomiRandy; NomiRandy belonged to him. At the same time, he loved this feeling. He loved the feeling of NomiRandy's mouth against his flesh. Hell, he loved it when NomiRandy touched him in general. Just his touch made him forget about the disappointment of still not having the Chaos Pearl in his possession.

Ghoulian liked to believe that he didn't need anyone in this world; that he didn't _want_ anyone. But NomiRandy proved him wrong. He needed intimacy, the contact of another person. It made him feel whole, more than just the embodiment of a teenage goth boy's negative traits and desire for the Chaos Pearl.

He needed NomiRandy, just as much as NomiRandy needed him. They both had needs, and they relied each other to satisfy them.

Ghoulian needed the Chaos Pearl. NomiRandy needed to stay in this body. As long as NomiRandy got his hands on the Chaos Pearl _eventually_ , Ghoulian wouldn't make him go back into the Nomicon.

Of course, they needed each other in times like these, when they desired the contact of another being. And this need was much, much easier to satisfy than finding that ball.

He felt NomiRandy's hand trace down his back, the fingertips barely touching his porcelain skin. It sent a chill down his spine. He flinched and yelped a little as the hand moved further down and began touching places no one else had touched or would be allowed to touch.

All of a sudden, NomiRandy murmured something incoherent.

"What?" Ghoulian asked.

"Get the lube."

"You get it."

"I'm busy here."

" _You get it_."

NomiRandy pulled away and rolled his eyes, laughing. "You're killing me, y'know."

"You're such a fool." Ghoulian seethed. "If you wanted to do this, you should've gotten prepared properly."

NomiRandy chuckled. "I love it when you get mad at me."

Ghoulian stared at NomiRandy for a moment, taking in the site of his messy purple hair and piercing sapphire eyes. Ghoulian didn't usually get to see them, as they were usually hidden by the hood.

He couldn't help but smile. How could he stay mad at him?

He didn't protest when NomiRandy pounced onto him. Their bodies landed on the mattress, causing the springs to creak a little.

They made out for a while; Ghoulian didn't bother keeping track of time. He got lost in the feeling of their hands tracing each other's bodies as their wet lips smacked against one another and their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. He ran one hand through NomiRandy's lusciously soft purple hair. He loved his hair. He loved his eyes. He loved his voice and his accent. He loved his body. There wasn't any part of NomiRandy that Ghoulian didn't love in some way. There were parts of him he had to take a long time to get used to, especially his rebellious quirks. But right now, he could look past all of them and accept them. He wanted NomiRandy, and he wanted him right now.

"Get the fucking lubricant." he demanded in a hushed voice once they pulled apart.

NomiRandy smirked as he sat up and grabbed the bottle. It was half empty; they would have to replenish their supply soon.

"Make a lot of noise for me tonight, baby." NomiRandy purred as he covered his fingers in the liquid. "You know what that does to me."

Ghoulian rolled his eyes impatiently. "Just get started already."

He immediately recognized the difference in pace this time around. It was still a hardcore fucking in comparison to what most people do, but t wasn't nearly as rough as they usually took it. He paid attention to NomiRandy's significantly slower movements, how his thrusts were only half as hard as usual, how he even stopped just to kiss him a few times. It was bizarre, and utterly disappointing. Ghoulian was so used to being fucked so hard that he couldn't walk for days, and then making NomiRandy serve him hand and foot as payback. And yet he was still able to enjoy this, to an extent. There was something intriguing about NomiRandy being so gentle and subtle in comparison to how he usually acted. It was a side of him Ghoulian had never seen, or even known existed.

He finished first. He always finished first; even on the very rare occasion in which he got to be on top. It was his least favorite part of the whole ordeal. Although it was intensely pleasurable, he can never forget that he must look so damn stupid; beads of sweat sliding down his face, drool trickling from the corner of his mouth, his ghastly white face flushing deep scarlet as he moaned without any restriction. Really, the only thing that was stupider than how he looked was the sound he made when it happened. And it was the sound that somehow turned NomiRandy on even further, allowing him to smirk in a way that made Ghoulian want to just punch him in the face.

NomiRandy didn't last long much longer, though. All of a sudden, it seemed, they were both lying on the mattress, completely spent and out of breath.

Ghoulian was out of it for a while. Again, he wasn't keeping track of time, nor did he want to. He didn't snap back into reality until he felt NomiRandy shifting, fumbling with the blanket and covering them both with it.

"Baby." NomiRandy whispered. "Look at me. Get over here."

"Why?" the white demon asked,

"Just do it."

They inched closer to each other until their foreheads and noses are pressed against each other, barely making contact. Ghoulian's icy blue eyes stared directly into NomiRandy's sapphire eyes.

They almost never did any cuddling or snuggling or any of that fluffy stuff unless it was under special circumstance. They usually either started arguing about something or went straight to sleep without any interaction whatsoever. The fact that they were even looking at each other like this right now was an anomaly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ghouilian nodded, confused. This was probably first time NomiRandy actually asked permission for anything.

"When you get the ball, what's gonna happen to me?"

The confusion only amplified. "What are you talking about? We've discussed this already. You keep Randall's body and you're free to do whatever you want."

"But are you gonna ditch me? Are we ever gonna do this again?" NomiRandy placed a hand on Ghoulian's cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. "Because I already know I'm just gonna keep comin' back to you, as long as you let me come back."

Ghoulian was left speechless. He never considered leaving NomiRandy at any point. He never even thought about it, even after all this time. At this point, he couldn't imagine life without him. He wanted him around, and to always be around. If anything, he was almost certain NomiRandy would leave him once the ball was obtained.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your girls?"

"I stopped giving a shit about girls two years ago."

"Then you're never leaving my side." Ghoulian tried to make it sound like a demand. "I'm not letting you leave. You're mine and nobody else's."

Grinning from ear to ear, NomiRandy suddenly sat up. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Ghoulian stared at him blankly as he watched him slip out of the bed. He got onto the floor and retrieved something from underneath the bed.

It was a pink bag. From the inside was a bright, neon green glow. It didn't take any other hint for Ghoulian to realize that it was the Chaos Pearl.

"How long have you had that?" he asked rather calmly. He wanted to be mad; he wanted to be _furious_ , but…he couldn't. In fact, he wasn't feeling much of anything aside from utter awe. He was expecting this to be the most gratifying moment in his short life, but…it just wasn't.

"A while." NomiRandy replied with a shrug, dropping the bag, sliding back under the blanket and lying back down. "About two years now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The grin suddenly faded. "I didn't want you to leave yet."

Ghoulian got closer to him, their foreheads touching again. "I won't leave you, as long as you don't leave me."

The grin suddenly returned. "Can I still call you baby?"

Ghoulian sighed. "Fine."

They inched even closer to each other, their arms now enveloping around one another. They partook in one last kiss that night; it was sweet, gentle, and completely unlike anything they had ever done before.

Breathlessly, NomiRandy pulled away and whispered three words neither of them thought they would ever say to each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sorry it took me so long to say it."

Ghoulian didn't reply. He was equally guilty of that, but he didn't care. He didn't care if it took them three and a half years to get to where they are now. It's been said and it's been done, and that's what matters the most.

He rested his head against NomiRandy's bare chest. He could hear the steady heartbeat, and it was an oddly soothing rhythm. He felt warm and safe, as if there was no evil existing in this world, sans the two of them. He felt NomiRandy slowly stroking his hair, and for the first time, he felt completely at peace.

Ghoulian had only existed for a considerably brief period of time, but this was definitely the happiest he would ever be.

He finally was satisfied.

~XXX~

"Give him back…Please…"

"You'll get him back."

Julian's eyes widened with naivety. "I will?!"

Ghoulian nodded. "Yes, you will. Right now."

The goth boy began desperately banging against the surface with his fists, tears streaming down his face. "Let me see him! _Please_ , let me see him! Let me see Randall!"

"Okay. Here he is." Ghoulian threw open the Nomicon and shoved into the mirror.

A twisted grin spread across his face as he watched Julian's body fall to the ground of the Land of Shadows, out of the mirror's view. He then promptly shut the book.

He could imagine some kind of happy reunion going on in there. He could see them tearfully hugging and kissing, repeatedly saying that they loved each other and how much missed each other. How sickeningly sweet.

They better enjoy the moment for as long as they can…

~XXX~

"Is that the last of it?" Ghoulian asked, holding the Nomicon close to his chest. In his free hand, he held the pink bag.

"Yep." NomiRandy replied, tossing the last of the branches into the large pile. He then picked up the container of gasoline and began pouring the murky liquid over the pile.

Right now they were just a few miles away from Norrisville, the place where everything started. Once this was over with, they could go back there and everything would fall into place the way it was supposed to.

They needed to find the Ninja. They needed to get the mask back; they needed to get rid of the Sorcerer before they started anything drastic, and that mask was the only thing that would give NomiRandy even the slightest chance against him. As for Ghoulian, he had the Chaos Pearl, and that was all he would ever need now.

NomiRandy and Ghoulian both stood side by side, a safe distance away from the pile of branches. Ghoulian let the pink bag drop to the ground and held onto the Nomicon with both hands. NomiRandy took out a box of matches and lit one. They would've used the lighter, but that was for cigarettes and only for cigarettes.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He tossed the match into the pile.

The pile combusted into a brilliant fire, shining bright orange and crimson. NomiRandy put an arm around Ghoulian's shoulder, and the two simply watched it grow and intensify. Even from over here, Ghoulian could feel the heat of it, providing some relief from the late autumn chill.

"If you think about it," he mused, looking at the Nomicon, "we should have thanked them. After all, they're the reason we exist. They're the reason we're together."

NomiRandy chuckled. "I guess so. And this is the ultimate thanks. We got what we wanted; they wouldn't have wanted that. Now they won't have to deal with it."

Ghoulian nodded. "I suppose."

He tossed the Nomicon into the fire.

The flames instantly devoured it.

* * *

 **Acid's Note-**

 **welp**

 **that was a thing**

 **This is was supposed to be a lot kinkier.** ** _A lot_** **kinkier. But I don't know enough about that kind of stuff to…y'know…utilize it in a story. So here's this instead.**

 **By the way, if you're wondering how Shiny Julian was able to open the Nomicon at the end, I'm assuming the Chaos Pearl would have given him some kind of power to be able to open it.**

 **It took me about two days to realize that I simultaneously and unintentionally killed off First Ninja and Plop Plop too. Oops. lol**

 **So yeah. I liked the idea of Shiny Julian and NomiRandy working together, kind of with the same situation as the Sorcerer and McFist except…y'know…with sex.**

 **I thought about writing NomiRandy's accent phonetically in the dialogue, but…I couldn't. It would get annoying for me to write and for you to read. Like, I had to read** ** _Their Eyes Were Watching God_** **by Zora Neale Hurston for school a few months back and all of the characters had these really annoying accents and I could barely figure out what the Hell they were saying and it pretty much ruined what was otherwise a pretty good story so yeah. Plus I'm unfamiliar with every American accent that isn't Texan so yeah that's a problem too. I've lived in this damn state for too long.**

 **This is my first successful attempt at writing something sexy (or at least I consider it successful; I posted it on the internet, didn't I?). Usually when I try, it either sounds really gratuitous or there's too much purple prose. But I actually like how this turned out. It's a Hell of a lot better than anything else I've posted at this point. The only other thing I've posted that doesn't make me cringe is my TMNT crackfic (aka my greatest achievement ever). Everything else is garbage.**

 **I got more RC9GN fics in store. And I really mean it this time. I know I promised I was gonna write a lot of Attack on Titan fics at one point, and I** ** _was_** **gonna post them. But I realized that they were all trash and I like to pretend they never happened (though I'm hanging onto the documents in case I wanna fix them). I really like the ideas I have for this show though, and I really wanna share them. Right now I have one nonromantic fic and a bunch of Randy/Julian stuff in mind right now. I also have something…** ** _special_** **….in mind for my next fic, so look forward to that. Hopefully I can finish everything eventually.**

 **I** ** _might_** **write about these two again, but there's no guarantees. I don't have any more ideas for them at the moment. If I do write about them again, it will definitely be as kinky as this was originally intended to be. ;)**

 **Please review; tell me how I can improve~!**

 **-Acid**


End file.
